Streak in the Night
by Xovinn
Summary: When Ino's father walks in his daughter and Shikamaru, the poor Nara doesn't even get a chance to pull his pants back on. ShikaIno. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

Warnings: unbetadness, crack, OOC and... is that public nudity? OH YES it is.

Summary: Ino's father finds her treasured only daughter in bed with Shikamaru, forcing him to run for his life.

A/N: This is one of those situation in which you don't know whether you should laugh or cry. Only one expression can describe this feeling of being the one that wrote this thing properly: 0_0

This isn't actually songfic, but it's based on a song called Viuhahdus (Streak) by a Finnish singer Irwin Goodman. Feel free to listen while reading, it creates the right atmosphere. XD

Well, off we go.

**Streak in the Night**

"Lets take this to bed," Shikamaru's low, raspy voice growled huskily into Ino's air. The blond purred, pleased by her enthusiastic lover's antics. The said deer moved to lick and nip her slender neck while pushing her with his hips hintingly towards the open bedroom door.

Unusually of her, the brash natured girl acted hesitant. "Noo, Shikamaru," she whined, but still not being able to free herself of the grasp of those wonderfully groping hands. "My dad can come back at any minute now... and he sure wouldn't be too happy to find you and me butt naked and getting it on. He doesn't even know we have this something going on..."

Ino's rant was abruptly stopped with a yelp caused by Shikamaru's teeth biting down a bit too forcefully into her neck. "That means only," he whispered and lay a few hasty and apologetic licks to the reddened neck, "that we have to be a bit more quiet than usual. That's what we are ninja for, sweety, to be able to get away with all of the dirty deeds committed in the darkness..."

No more waiting for an answer Shikamaru started to free the giggling girl of her clothes. First came off the dark violet top, revealing a pair of soft and squeezable pale breasts still covered by an excuse of a bra. Under the matching violet dress that took no more than a couple movements of the wrist from Shikamaru (they had practiced this a lot, after all) the main course was served, at the moment under the white cotton panty like a Valentine's turkey under its metallic dome.

_Bon appetit, Shikamaru._

With much less care and talent the lazy boy removed his own clothes and tossed them to aside. Then he wrapped his arms around Ino, throwing her not so ceremonially to the bed with an intention to follow right behind her. Unfortunately for him, just when he was about to strike in, the thing that is on the third place on the list of every teenage boy's fears happened.

Ino's father stepped in.

There was not much time for Shikamaru to ponder his next actions. The rage was evident on the man's face, the pair of pale Yamanaka eyes wide as plates. Ino had been right, as it seemed. Inoichi didn't find butt naked Nara hoovering over his almost naked daughter appealing at all.

"Eheh, Yamanaka-san, surely we can talk this out..."

A hardly describable voice, a bit similar to a charging bull rose from the man's throat.

_Apparently not._

With a serie of quick jumps Shikamaru was out of the window and madly racing into a totally unknown direction, Inoichi not far behind. Only remaining proof of the unexpected occurrence was a slowly fading "AAARRrghhh..." and confused, amused and a bit concerned Ino now sitting alone on the bed.

The blond gathered up the sheets to cover herself and peeked out of the window. The pair was slowly disappearing behind the corner, naked Shikamaru followed closely by completely dressed Inoichi Yamanaka. The nightly streets were empty, so they had more than enough space to race. Some curious looks from the windows of other houses followed the pair with open interest.

Ino hoped that Shikamaru was ninja enough to be able to escape Inoichi's rage. She started to look for her clothes.

* * *

"You stinking bastard deer! I knew you were up to something! Stop and I will teach you some appropriate manners! "

_Ohshitoshsit, I'm gonna die I'm gonna die..._

Despite the graveness of the current situation, and for Shikamaru's point of view it was very grave, he had to give some recognition to the senior Yamanaka. Nara was giving his best to shake the other off his heels, but Inoichi showed no signs off tiring up at all. In fact, he spilled curses nonstop.

_It's illegal for someone his age to run so fast._

Even though Shikamaru's lungs were burning, muscles screaming and sight becoming filled with colourful spots, he couldn't stop his calculating brain of functioning. It was no good trying to get away with some dirty trick, the cursing man after him was a jounin and could undo or see through any trap or trick Shikamaru could use.

Plus due to his naked state, Nara got nothing up on his sleeves. Literally.

Instead Nara couldn't help but realise they have been going around and round a single block about an hour and a half now. The familiar faces on the windows were looking at them curiously and excited, and Shikamaru was sure some of them had been placing bets on the winner. _Bastards._

"Go go, Shika! Escape the old pervert! Run for your life!"

_I appreciate your unwavering loyalty, Naruto, but I would be even more delighted if you **came down here and helped me a bit.**_

It didn't need a genius to realise that the night would be the most embarrassing one of Shikamaru's young life, not even mentioning the rumors it caused.

* * *

"Boy, you sure can run fast."

"You too, Yamanaka-san. You too."

Before the race had reached its fifth hundredth lap, it was ended by a police officer that put them both to jail for the rest of the night to calm down. Shikamaru had even gotten a blanket, and maybe Ino or his parent's would bring him some clothes tomorrow.

Preferably Ino. Yoshino would be enraged, and his father... could have a very wicked sense of humor sometimes.

At first Shikamaru was sure that now when they were in nice and closed space Inoichi would happily use the opportunity to strangle him, but fortunately the man was too tired to leap over the two meters that separated their cold and hard jail beds.

"So you and Ino, eh?"

Shikamaru tried to be as small, pitiful and innocent looking as a naked man in the jail can ever be. "Yes, Yamanaka-san."

"How long?"

"About three months, Yamanaka-san."

"Do you like her? Respect her?"

"Yes, Yamanaka-san."

"Fine, then have her."

"Yes, Yama- excuse me?"

The other man had already fallen asleep, and was snoring quite loudly. Shikamaru stared his back in awe and disbelief. _That's it? After that ridiculous threatening and cursing... That's it?_

Shikamaru yawned, feeling his own eyelids becoming heavy as well. Nothing makes man sleepy like a long run.

Telling Ino's dad about their relationships could have gone better, but all's well that ends well.


End file.
